Unsung Heroes
by spark n' Jetz
Summary: During the collapse, the deaths numbered in the billions. The times of darkness loomed, and humanities last city barely stood. Now, we speak of the mystical guardians who use the Traveler's light to ward off the darkness. But what of the first heroes, who battled the shadows when no one else did? Before, there were heroes. This is a tale of soldiers, and their fight for humanity.
1. Chapter 1

During the collapse, the deaths numbered in the billions. The times of darkness loomed, and humanities last city barely stood. Now, we speak of the mystical guardians who use the Traveler's light to ward off the darkness. But what of the first heroes, who battled the shadows when no one else did? It was not until after the guardian's arose. Before, there were heroes. This is a tale of these heroes, and their fight for humanity.

* * *

**PROLOGUE **

**2866 342 YRS POST COLLAPSE**

His fingers sorted through the archive with ease.

"That's the only thing they said. We fell, and we retreated. That's. All,"he mumbled, his eyes tired.

"There's a reason for that. We are looking to the future instead of the past,"his ghost said pointedly.

The guardian snorts. "Come on, every time I go out on a little excursion so and so wants to take a look at a tunnel, scan an environment, and so on. Don't tell me the Vanguard and the Tower in general aren't looking back behind them. His ghost sighs.

"They need the data…"

"Define need." The ghost quiets, his constant beeping stopping.

"Feel free to sort through everything, there's nothing here but old footage of the last of humanity being forced back by the Darkness."

"And no one has considered looking through for clues? All this, trilobytes worth of data. Don't tell me this isn't valuable. We've both journeyed through labs, stations, everything! We've seen the old remnants of civilization, and we've picked up so much along the way. I'm using my leave, and as much as I can."

"To watch videos about the same civilian running away from a Cabal, or the news camera watching the Hive ships crashing into the moon?"

"There's more to it than that. If we can trace the origin of these four races. We consider them all 'the darkness' yet they fight against each other for dominance? Where did this all start? The Hive are an ancient alien race, the Hive ships constantly teleporting from seemingly no where. Where does the void go? And what about the Vex, ancient machines with the power of time snug in their grasp? We traveled through the Vault of Glass, but we didn't get enough data from it. The Fallen, clearly a race once mighty but reduced to four armed pirate houses. The Servitors? Or the Cabal, a militizaried race of reptiles who from their ships, may have their own home world? We could all figure this out…..We need answers."He finally quiets, and the ghost nods.

"Then let's start looking."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER ONE **

**2524 AMID COLLAPSE **

"Fuck you Hanzo!" Drake yells, and the soldier only smirks as he enters the shuttle. Drake shakes his head. One more soldier gone off to another branch. Damnit.

Kal, Taur, and Imis just stood there, and he walks over to them. "Well, there he goes. Anyone know an engineer who can slip in for us?"Drake asks, and they all shrug.

"With whatever the hell's happening at Jupiter, all the eggheads and engineers are heading off to Thoth,"Taur grumbles, and Drake raises his eyebrow in curiosity.

"Jupiter? We have a scientific anomaly in which requires our attention. We will now extract all people who can hurl a wrench at a car to our observation station,"Kal mimics, and they all laugh.

"Okay people, wrap it up. We're supposed to be on board the _Cydonia_. They're building up a fleet near Thoth. Shit's getting real over there,"Drake says, and the marines nod.

In two hours, they were on the _Cydonia_, a beautiful sleek Corvette, definitely one of the better looking ships.

Imis whistles. "Look at her. Billions of dollars worth of construction boys,"she says, and we all nod in agreement.

"So our job?"Taur asks?

"Ships like these and transports get small marine detachments all the fucking time. If they're monitoring weird shit over at sandstorm, we're the ones."

I-I

Drake awoke to the sounds of roaring, and groaned. "What the fuck!"he screamed, and Taur shrugged. "Engines. This fucker's got everything. High G, get to your crash couch,"Taur said, and he obliges immediately, lifting himself off his bunk.

"Didn't they warn us?"

"You slept right through it Sarge."

The noise slowly tuned down, until it was a slight humming. "Two days until we reach our destination. Settle in for the long run."

I-I

"That's one ugly son of a -BLAM-."Taur says as they approach Thoth station, and Drake has to agree. It was a circular bloated disk with two towers coming from either flat side, but more towers snaked from it connecting to more disks, making it seem like some sort of abnormal spider web.

"Just in time for the party. What the hell is the UN doing, throwing all of us out here?"Kal asks, and he surveys the space around us. Fourteen other ships. Gunships, transports docking at Thoth, shuttles, frigates, practically half the damn fleet was here.

It went like this for a few hours, soldiers enjoying the view and whispering things to each other, bored out of their mind.

"Attention…..Attention,"crackled the radio, and several of the marines looked to the bridge near the observation deck.

"This is Captain Kryn of the _Cydonia_, we copy."

"Get three ships to move out 300 kilometers. I'm sending you coordinates."

"And why?"Kryn asks. No response. Then crackling.

"Nothing, safety precautions."

"Safety from what?"

"...Nothing to be concerned of."

"You have every right to tell me-No. We. Don't. Do it now,"the person on the other side was clearly pissed, but so was Kryn. Grumbling, the _Cydonia _lurched forwards, drifting forwards at a small speed of nearly 100 miles per hour. Two other ships, the _Darwin _and the _Reaver _inched forwards as well. In a few minutes, they were in position.

"Open your torpedo bays and aim at a slightly heated section of space 40 kilometers out. Beacon transmitted."

"Okay, what the fuck?"Kryn asks out loud.

"Captain, if you do not do as we ask, we will overload your ship and use it ourselves. We have thought about this. I will ask you one more ti-"Kryn opens the bay.

The ships around us do as well.

"What's happening?"Imis asks, and all the marines exchange confused looks.

"Supposed to be a mini black hole or some shit, I'm not sure what the term is. Said something about it not being' a real hole or something cuz no star explosion, but it worked something like it. Or maybe it was a wormhole?"

The marines of us stare at him.

"Shit, did I say something wrong?"

"Let me get this straight. The eggheads are firing fucking torpedoes straight into a-FWUMP!"

In a blink of an eye, six torpedoes fly out of the ship. Then nothing. The little white dots fade, and then nothing.

"Did they hit?"Kryn asks, and someone shrugs.

"They're gone."

"Holy shit!"someone on the other line says, and Kryn taps his mic. "Now can I know?"

"It's a wormhole, we found-" Then the world went black.

I-I

Drake awoke to the lights. It flickered, and then stopped altogether. So much for the dramatic effect. He opened his eyes completely, and stood up wobbly. His eyes adjusted to the darkness, and he realized he was….Where the hell was he? He took a step, and he nearly slipped. Something wet. Oh god. Drake had enough training to know it was blood. He closed his eyes, looked down, and opened them. Right there, was Taur's bloodied form, his rifle next to him. Rifle? Drakes head snaps from place to place. More dead marines, but only some of them. He slowly walks, making sure his feet don't give away. He scoops up a fallen pistol that someone dropped. It would have to do. More traces of battle. What? Boarders? The flash of light from the wormhole, what had that meant? He slowly turned around, staring at the remains of the observation deck and the bridge. He saw more bodies. He walked forwards, and pressed his face to the glass. It was so dark, he couldn't see anything. Where was Thoth? And then, something odd happened.

The darkness outside shifted, and swirled. That wasn't right. Was he in space? He tapped on the glass, and instantly it exploded, turning into a hurricane. The ship rocked, and it opened just enough to see the stars….And what remained of Thoth station. Half of it was gone, the other half broken beyond repair. But once again, he saw the shadows sifting along Thoth. What in the world? A shriek from below. And then, a single shot. It bellowed, the silence around him making any noise amplified and deafening. Before he knew it, he was running. Running running running. Corridor after corridor. Marine after marine. He traced the gun shot, and heard more shrieks. A grunt. Inhuman. And when he finally rounded the corner, he froze. Four white humanoid creatures with skin of bone. They turned around, and he was met with a faceless maw and no eyes.

One suddenly slammed into the wall and exploded, but the other three charged. Before Drake knew it, he had emptied half the clip into the first one, which dissolved. He aimed for the head, and the other two were down in seconds.

"Anyone?"

"About fucking time Sarge. Where've you been?" Kal?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, another chapter is ready to be posted! So guys, I kind of imagine the marines as grizzled soldiers who honestly don't give a shit about anything else other than the fight at hand, and they leave most of the formalities to the eggheads.**

**That being said, there was still a lot of cussing and I'll lower it down in the next chapters.**

**For some of you who may be confused, this story will be switching views between Drake, the Guardian, and two other people you will meet in the next two chapters. Have fun and leave a review!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO **

**2524 AMID COLLAPSE**

You never really expect your life to go from content to an all out hellstorm, but that's what happened. The luckiest were those in the ships near the ports. The people manning those frigates and freighters disappeared in a flash, and then they were gone. People suffered much worse than that.

When the ships came, the first thing that came to Kai's mind was how enormously bulky they were. Flat and box like, but with firepower that could've taken on a fleet of human ships without a problem. But the enormous warship wasn't the real problem. It was what it packaged. Eight hours before, Thoth station and the fleet there went dark.

Since nearly half of Earth's population was constantly monitoring the place that the government wanted to hide, the news spread quickly that something had happened. In those hours, everyone was scared. Some tried to move away from whatever had happened, others mounted ships to go off on an idiotic mission to figure out for themselves what the heck had gone down at Thoth.

The first alerts to get to the bunkers came when the _Daedalus _was destroyed. It was a famous ship among Martian citizens, and it constantly hovered over the planet. She didn't have a chance against whatever came next, and the freighters were the next to go. Then the population.

Kai was horrified when the dropships landed from the warship. He screamed, and ran with the crowd. Only later did he realize the importance of staying. He was suicidal, to say the least.

He quickly threw his bag to the ground, and winced when he thought he heard a cracking sound.

"Come on!" he shouted, and opened up the pack. Camera was intact. Freelance reporter. Perfect for an alien invasion, eh?

He set it on live stream, and began filming. The lens were dusty, but he quickly cleared them away.

"This is Kai Levente, and we are witnessing something horrifying on Calypso, Mars."

Instantly, he saw on his feed users watching went up to nearly 50. His eyebrows furrowed, and he began to survey the land around him, while systematically moving back with the crowd.

"We don't know what happened, but something big-that thing, tore a fully armed UN ship apart and destroyed the ports,"he said, hoping the screams around him wouldn't ruin the effects.

2800 watchers. "They're coming down now, my god!" Kai said horrified as a bulky drop ship flew down, skimming a roof, firing several red bolts around the way. That was when Kai started to fear for his safety.

Reporters like him had a rule. Job first, safety later. Now, to Kai it had seemed stupid. Sure, filming about a gang war in the downtown of Calypso. Dangerous, but more users would watch it, therefore getting him more views. And money was all about the views.

54,000 watchers. That went up quickly. He heard a roar, and froze. The drop ship was hovering, and five forms dropped down from it, all wearing assumably heavy armor, with odd shapes in their hands.

"I assume they aren't with good intent. Whoever 'they' defines."

The camera starts to bob as he runs away, knowing it would give him more time to film, and maybe even get away. The bunker entrance was glowing, the doors still open maybe 100 meters away. 2,846,179 current users watching. Definitely hitting trending. He continued on for about 100 feet, until he heard a scream and turned his camera around.

The creatures had started firing the machine in their hands, and he saw several unlucky citizens.

"Son of of a -CORK-!"He yells, and winces. Unprofessional. 456,276,164 users watching. An explosion to his right, and dust and rocks showered over him. Closer. Closer. Closer. Finally, he skids into the bunker, and he looks out. There were virtually no people on the streets left.

"Get in, we're closing it!"someone yells, and Kai goes in, his camera sweeping side to side, showing people's scared faces as the door starts to close. A round whizzes in, and someone yells in pain. Then the door slams shut, and the last light goes off. They were truly in the dark.


End file.
